My love, sayonara
by Nanami Asuka
Summary: "Sasuke?" Aku mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang. Sepertinya ia menuju ke arah taman. "Sebenarnya kau ingin lakukan apa di taman, Sasuke?"


"Sasuke?"

Aku mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang. Sepertinya ia menuju ke arah taman.

"Sebenarnya kau ingin lakukan apa di taman, Sasuke?"

Sebenarnya semenjak sebulan yang lalu, hubunganku dengan Sasuke agak renggang karena ia sibuk dengan persiapan ujian. Bukan hanya itu saja tetapi juga mengenai kabar bahwa Sasuke dan Neji berpacaran. Memang hubunganku dengan Sasuke tidak diketahui oleh orang lain, mereka hanya tahu kami hanyalah rival sekaligus sahabat.

Ia terus berjalan memasuki taman dan betapa aku terkejut melihat Sasuke bertemu dengan Neji dan mereka sedang berciuman. Betapa hatiku hancur.

'Baiklah ini sudah cukup bagiku sebagai bukti' aku meremas dadaku yang terasa sakit sekali. Kutarik napas dalam-dalam lalu kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ke arah Sasuke dan Neji.

NARUTO POV END

NORMAL POV

"Naru...to.."

"Hai Sasuke, Neji" Naruto tersenyum pahit ke arah kedua pemuda yang berada di hadapannya.

"Ini kalungmu Sasuke dan mulai hari ini kita putus" ucap Naruto sambil berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke dan Neji. Sedangkan Sasuke melebarkan matanya kemudian meraih tangan Naruto.

"Tunggu Naruto"

"LEPASKAN TANGANKU!" bentak Naruto sambil menghempaskan tangan Sasuke dari lengannya.

"Naruto aku akan jelaskan padamu semuanya, ya..." kata Sasuke melembutkan suaranya

Namun Naruto tidak menghiraukan perkataan Sasuke. Naruto berlari dan terus berlari sambil meneteskan air matanya. Ia tak menghiraukan Sasuke yang memanggilnya di belakang, mengejarnya hingga ia masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Mengunci Sasuke yang berada di luar apartemennya.

"Naruto! Denganrkan penjelasanku, Naruto!" Kata Sasuke memukul daun pintu yang berada di depannya sedangkan Naruto terus menerus meneteskan air matanya.

"Aku... hiks harus melupakan... hiks Sasuke. Aku harus pergi dari tempat ini" kata Naruto menghapus air matanya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia mengambil sebuah tas besar berwarna orange yang berada di atas lemarinya kemudaian membuka lemarinya. Memasuki semua pakaiannya. Namun ia berhenti, berpikir sejenak. Jika ia keluar melalui pintu maka ia akan dicegat oleh Sasuke dan tak akan bisa pergi jauh dari kehidupan Sasuke. Naruto menoleh ke arah jendela apartemennya kemudian menyerangai.

Naruto menjatuhkan tas yang berisikan semua pakaiannya kemudian turun menuju ke bawah. Walaupun sulit, akhirnya ia bisa juga berada di atas permukaan tanah. Ia kemudian berlari secepat mungkin. Tak beberapa jauh ia berlari dari area kompleks apartemennya, tengkuknya dipukul oleh seseorang dari belakang dan ia pingsan seketika.

NARUTO POV

Aku membuka mataku. Tengkukku terasa sakit. Aku bangun dari tidurku kemudian ingat bahwa aku pergi dari apartemen untuk menghindar dari Sasuke dan ketika aku berlari tiba-tiba seseorang memukul tengkukku. Aku meremas rambut kemudian melihat sekelilingku yang ternyata didominasi oleh cat berwarna orange. Aku terkejut bukan kepalang. Aku tahu ruangan ini, malah sangat tahu. Tidak mungkin!

"Kamar tidurku?!"

CKLEEK

Pintu terbuka dan tampaklah ayahku, Namikaze Minato.

"Apa maksud tou-san?! Tou-san tak perlu menggunakan cara ini agar aku kembali ke rumah." Ucapku dengan suara datar. Ayahku hanya tersenyum.

"Hanya cara ini yang terpikirkan dan bisa tou-san lakukan agar kau bisa kembali ke rumah" kata Minato a.k.a ayahku kepadaku, mendekat ke arahku.

"Lalu?!" ucap Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, ia tahu betul sifat ayahnya.

"Hahahahaha~ Ternyata kau ini memang cerdas anakku" kata ayah menuju ke arah jendela kamarku. "Ayah mempunyai sahabat dan kami pernah membuat janji untuk menjadi sebuah keluarga suatu saat nanti" ucap ayah melihat ke arah luar jendela

"Lalu ayah dan sahabat ayah itu ingin menjodohkan aku dengan anak sahabat ayah, begitu?!" tanyaku sambil mengangkat sebelah alisku.

"Begitulah." ayah menoleh ke arahku. Kupejamkan mataku 'Mungkin inilah salah satu cara untuk melupakan Sasuke' kemudian kubuka mataku kembali.

"Baiklah. Aku setuju" kataku dan ayah langsung menerjangku. Memelukku dengan erat.

"Terima kasih, Naruto. Terima kasih"

"Iya tousan" kataku sambil tersenyum

SASUKE... Mungkin inilah waktu yang tepat untuk melupakanmu... Sayonara...


End file.
